


The One With the Hacker

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Stiles?” Derek repeats. The name’s familiar. “Wait, you’re Stiles? You’re the one responsible for that Swedish bank job last year?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/128162860870/i-am-going-to-blame-hales-republic-for-saying).

Derek crosses his arms over his chest and eyes the kid. _Kid_ , definitely, because even with the patchy beard he still looks like he’s not old enough to buy alcohol.   


“And just who the hell are you?”   


The kid leans back in his chair and smirks. “I could ask you the same question.”  


Derek glares and growls. He’s used to working alone precisely for this reason: so he doesn’t have to put up with shit like this. “I asked you first.”   


“Ooo, are we in elementary school?” The kid sits up straighter, a gleam in his eyes. “I asked you second.”   


“Stiles, don’t antagonize the hitter,” Scott says as he walks into the room.   


“Stiles?” Derek repeats. The name’s familiar. “Wait, _you’re_ Stiles? You’re the one responsible for that Swedish bank job last year?”   


The kid--Stiles--grins. “So you _have_ heard of me.”   


“I thought you’d be older.”   


“I thought you’d be scarier,” Stiles retorts. “Oooooh, big bad hitter. You’re wearing glasses and a sweater with thumbholes. I’m all a-tremble in my Converse sneakers.”   


“Guys,” Scott says sharply. “Quit antagonizing each other. We need to work together.”

One job, Derek reminds himself. He only has to put up with this smartass for one job, and then he’s back to working solo. He nods at Scott. “Don’t worry. I can handle him.”   


That smirk is back, along with a challenging light in Stiles’s amber eyes. “Oh really, big guy?”

Derek doesn’t back down, just meets Stiles’s gaze evenly. “Really.”

“Ooo.” Stiles pretends to shiver. “This is gonna be fun.”


End file.
